


You Do Own Me

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Basically just PWP in a D/s relationship between Sam and Callen.





	You Do Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen Power Dynamics for the free space on my Trope Bingo card and this is the fic.

Callen woke slowly, moaning as he realized that Sam was inside him and he was already hard.

“Morning baby,” Sam murmured against his neck, making Callen shiver.

He clenched his ass around the thick hard length of Sam’s cock buried in him and arched back, even though there was no way he could get any closer. 

“Hell of a way to wake up,” he said appreciatively.

“Mm,” Sam agreed, sliding the arm that had been around Callen’s waist to grip his cock lightly.

Callen moaned again, reaching down to put his hand over Sam’s, but Sam intercepted him with his free hand.

“No you don’t,” he ordered and Callen whined, but didn’t object.

Sam squeezed his cock once firmly, then let go. He then rolled them, so that Callen was on his stomach on the bed, Sam’s cock still inside him.

“Oh!” Callen said, breathless. He loved being manhandled by Sam, his cock throbbing as he was pressed into the mattress by his partner’s weight.

Sam hummed in approval and stayed there, his body covering Callen completely. Callen closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep still, even though he wanted to push back into Sam.

Sam bit one ear and then moved down to bite at Callen’s neck instead. Callen couldn’t keep quiet at that, his neck was incredibly sensitive. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Sam crooned, before licking and biting at his neck again.

Callen moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, as he fought the urge to move. Sam rewarded him with a shove of the hips and Callen couldn’t help clenching his ass around Sam’s cock as he moaned again.

Sam bit his neck again, then pressed a kiss against the skin, before licking along the line of the collar that Callen wore. Callen made more noise and this time, he had to move, trying to buck up beneath Sam’s weight.

Sam pulled back and Callen whined, feeling cold and bereft. 

“It’s alright baby,” Sam said, running his hands across Callen’s back in a soothing motion.

Then he was dragging Callen’s hips up and gripping them tightly. Before Callen could really process what was happening, Sam had started to fuck him, pulling back and shoving forwards in a hard, fast rhythm.

Callen grabbed onto the sheets, bracing himself against the thrusts as Sam worked his cock in and out of his ass at a steady pace. Callen’s cock was throbbing and he longed to reach down and touch himself, but knew that he couldn’t when he was in such a precarious position. Instead, he concentrated on making it good for Sam, clenching his ass on every shove in and let the noises come, knowing Sam liked to hear him. 

Finally, with a loud grunt, Sam thrust forward hard once more, then froze and Callen clenched down tightly, as Sam came inside him. Sam gave a few more strokes, drawing out his orgasm, before collapsing forward across Callen’s body once more.

Callen grunted a little at the weight, but took it gladly, even though he was desperate to get off himself. Sam was mouthing his neck again, licking over the marks he’d left, before tracing the line of the collar once more.

Callen waited as patiently as he could, until Sam took hold of him and rolled them to their sides once more. He grunted approval as he took Callen’s hard cock in hand.

“Good boy,” he said, as he squeezed the aching flesh.

Callen couldn’t help pushing up into the grip on him, whining as he tried to get the relief he needed. Sam didn’t leave him hanging any longer, stroking him firmly, while he started playing with Callen’s nipples.

Callen moaned again, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations as Sam worked him over, getting ever closer to the edge, until he yelled as he came, body shaking in Sam’s embrace. Sam’s mouth was pressed to his neck again, the bite making Callen cry out, as his cock spurted once more.

Eventually he was spent and slumped against Sam, limp from the intense pleasure of his orgasm. His eyes were closed and he drifted in a haze, while Sam gently caressed him, until finally he slept once more.


End file.
